


Crossed Lines

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is totally a shit, Multi, Pegging, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few comm lines get crossed while Eggsy's working a honeypot, and suddenly all he can hear is Merlin's voice as he talks to Harry. It turns out to be exactly what he needs, even if it's completely accidental. It <i><b>is</b></i> completely accidental, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhoulsOnMyBike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/gifts).



> Written for [Alionheartedhobbit](http://alionheartedhobbit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the prompt [here](http://alionheartedhobbit.tumblr.com/post/126975289127/slides-you-a-5-bill-give-me-a-merhartwin-fic).
> 
> " _[slides you a $5 bill] give me a merhartwin fic where both Harry and Merlin are pretty possessive over their boy. Merlin is more reasonable though so when Eggsy is out on a honeypot mission he’s the one who keeps Harry from stomping across the crowded room and beating the shit out of the guy who is all over Eggsy._
> 
>  
> 
> _Merlin can whisper into Harry’s ear over the comms about how Eggsy is theirs and knows that, how he knows it will be then Eggsy is thinking about. He can plan out just how they’ll remind Eggsy of how good he is, how proud they are of him._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Bonus if Eggsy can hear all of this._ "

" _Galahad._ "

The voice in his ear was firm, familiar, commanding, unexpected, and- 'Galahad?' Wait, why was Merlin calling for _Harry_ over _Eggsy's_ comm line? Especially given how critical this moment was in clinching Eggsy's invitation to the mark's bed once the gala was over? Merlin would only call for Harry over Eggsy's line if something was wrong, if Harry was in trouble, if he needed Eggsy to disengage the mark and go to his aid- right? It was force of will, and more than a little experience at hiding his reactions and emotions when needed, that kept him from flinching, from pushing Jerrold Elliston's arm from around his shoulders and turning to find Harry right that moment. Instead, he laughed cheerfully at the horrible joke Jerrold's wife Sonia had just finished telling, leaning into that arm and the warm body attached to it just so. The shift in position slid his peripheral vision over just enough to include where he'd last seen Harry lounging against the wall, chatting up a group of older attendees and working on a mark of his own, and- there, just where Eggsy remembered, except...

The look on Harry's face was off somehow. Not enough that any of those around him would ever notice, no, it was far too subtle for that. Only enough that someone who knew the man _very_ well would be able to pick up on, and Eggsy had gotten to know Harry _plenty_ over the course of the last couple years. And that look... It was in his eyes mostly, the tiniest pinch at the corners, the darkened shine they'd taken on, so that the normally rich amber of them looked almost black. It was a look Eggsy had seen leveled at the ugliest of men, the types of men they took down after unveiling human trafficking rings, drug cartels, black markets for human organs, usually right before Harry delivered them ruthlessly into death. What the _hell_ -?

" _Don't you dare take another step, Galahad._ " Merlin's voice again, even firmer than before, and Eggsy's gaze slipped down helplessly in response, looking to his lover's feet without moving his head, without seeming to tear his attention away from the terrible, lewd, and completely unappealing promises Jerrold was whispering into his ear. As he quirked his lips up into a welcoming smirk, he realized that one of Harry's feet was returning the marble floor of the ballroom, as if from some barely aborted move forward. If he'd had the luxury, his eyebrows would have raised in confused disbelief, but as it was, he was forced to let Jerrold's arm pull him closer into his grasp, to grin brightly as Sonia went to her husband's other side. Forced to widen his smirk when her hand behind her husband 'accidentally' pinched his arse, to give her his crassest innuendo about what exactly she could 'accidentally' do once they were somewhere just the three of them.

He couldn't hear Harry's answer, if he even gave one, but then, he must have, because a moment later, as Jerrold began to sweep Eggsy and his wife away from the crowd of the posh fucks he'd invited to the gala and towards a guarded door a little ways off, Merlin told him;

" _He's got a job to do here; you knew exactly what that job was when you asked to be assigned to this mission. You **will** stand down, or you'll not like the consequences when ye get back, do you understand?_ "

And _fuck_ , because hearing that tone in the handler's voice, even if it wasn't actually directed at him, was enough to have a thrill of electric _want_ shudder its way down his spine. It was well timed, as the heavy door had just swung shut behind he and his marks with an echoing thud in a long, empty hallway, giving his mark the impression that he was shuddering in anticipation, and- _wait_.

Harry had _asked_ to be assigned to this mission? His lover had _asked_ to be there when he knew well and good that Eggsy was going to spend most of the evening 'entertaining' the rich as fuck couple they suspected to be behind the upswell of Wales based crime over the last half a year? The fuck-?

His back was slammed then against the stone wall of the hall, Jerrold's well fit and muscled form pressing him into place. Sonia giggled drunkenly behind the man as a thick thigh was shoved between his legs, pushing up to grind against his cock that was just stirring in interest, because, in his ear-

" _Good, Galahad. Very good._ " The Scot's voice was a purr now, promising without words that he'd be rewarded for his obedience, and it was _rare_ to hear that voice leveled at Harry; more often it was Eggsy on the receiving end, from Harry, Merlin, or Harry and Merlin both. Hearing it now... Fuck if he could ask for a better helping hand in seeming interested for his mark.

Eggsy groaned, low in his throat, pushed forward against Jerrold's strength, with enough force to give the appearance of trying to break free. The other man growled in return, grabbing both of his hands and yanking them roughly above his head, holding them there with what he probably thought was more than enough to keep him captive. It made Eggsy want to snort at the overconfidence. Instead, he twisted and ground down against the mark's knee, leaned forward to nip at his lips, growled a low threat about what he would do if they didn't get to the bedroom _now_. Jerrold laughed, tore at his mouth in a sloppy, animalistic mockery of a kiss, and pulled back to gather Eggsy and his wife in his arms again.

" _I know perfectly well what that bastard is doing to our Lamorak._ " It was Merlin who growled now, and- were they _jealous_? Was _that_ what this was all about? Okay, yeah, he knew Harry had refused to go on Eggsy's other honeypots that had called for a second agent, and he knew that Merlin had refused to let any other handler run either his honeypots or _Harry's_ honeypots, and yeah, the both of 'em were always more handsy whenever he got back from one, and maybe 'handsy' kinda the understatement of the century, and they always made a point of 'reclaiming' anywhere Merlin'd seen a mark touch him, and he always came away from those nights with marks, and-

Fuck. They were _jealous_.

" _You'll remember that I've had to watch every single honeypot he's been on,_ " Merlin continued as he was led down the hall, up a set of stairs, through another hall, grinning and kissing and pinching and being pinched, spanking and being spanked playfully. " _If you think watching a mark put an arm around him is bad, ye'd better think again. I've seen much more. Whatever you think you see, though, it's not real and ye know it. It's an act, designed to lure the mark in, same as every time you've done it yerself._ "

There was a lull in the words, and then Jerrold was pulling away, unlocking a door, and _there_. The Ellistons' bedroom. A massive bed set in the center, taking up a chunk of the generously sized room. A massive painting hung on the wall opposite it. A hidden safe behind the painting, where the couple kept their most confidential documents. All he had to do was get through this, wait till they fell asleep- from intel they knew that they always kept their 'toys' for the night- crack the safe, get a look at the documents inside for Merlin, and get out.

The timing, as Sonia was suddenly pressing against the front of him, leaning up to messily kiss him as her husband pressed at his back, was perfect when Merlin spoke again.

" _Don't think about what he's doing right now, just think about what we'll do when yer back home again, when we've got him back in our room alone. Think about how we'll remind him he's ours, because no matter what he does on a mission, we'll always be there when it's done._ "

The Scot's voice was thickening, deepening, and it was becoming that voice that no one else heard except he and Harry. The voice that was for them alone, and one that dragged an instinctive reaction from Eggsy. Heat surged through his veins, desire and need warring with a rush of blood that left him almost lightheaded, because-

" _We'll claim him. Strip him slowly, piece by piece. We'll cover every single centimeter of skin we find, every single **milli** meter that those bastards might've laid their hands on, with our own touch. You can run yer hands over him while I hold him for ye. Kiss him til he's breathless, 'til he forgets that anyone else has ever had him, that there's anyone in the universe besides us._"

There were lips on his neck, nibbling, biting, suckling, as hips rocked against his, and he could feel the hard line of the other man's cock grinding against him. His eyes shuttered closed, as Sonia bit harder at his shoulder then, her hands busying at the buttons of his jacket, then the shirt beneath it. Bruising, thick fingers grabbed at his hips, held him in place between them. Eggsy tuned out the sounds of his marks, tuned out their gasps and low groans, the rough gravel of Jerrold's voice in his ear, instead focusing in on his lover's voice. As if he knew what Eggsy needed, Merlin's voice deepened further, spoke louder, loud enough to drown out everything else.

" _We'll take him apart, you and I. Take him to our bed, lay him down between us._ " The world shifted, and Merlin's voice followed as Eggsy pulled free from his marks, followed the handler's words to the bed there. He finished what Sonia had started, making quick work of the buttons so he could slide jacket and shirt carelessly down his shoulders, let them drop to the plush carpet. His oxfords went next, as Sonia giggled and followed, and he batted at her hands when she reached for the fastenings of his trousers. He let himself imagine, for a moment, that the hands undoing them weren't his, weren't his marks', but- " _You can hold him that time, while I look him over; he might have marks, he's had them before, and if he does... We'll damned well make sure the marks **we** leave on him cover them all._ "

He _would_ have marks, he already knew, if only in the shape of Jerrold Elliston's hands on his hips. As his trousers and pants joined the rest of his suit on the floor, a glance down could just see the start of forming bruises. Seconds later his gaze was torn away from his own body when Jerrold shoved him roughly backwards and onto the bed, climbing atop him still in full suit himself.

" _Think of the way he'll taste beneath yer tongue as ye bite at him, erasing his bruises with marks of yer own making. He'll squirm, no matter how much he's told to be still, because he can't help himself- never can when it's us- but that won't be a problem. He's no match for the both of us and we all know it._ "

No, he wasn't, and he knew it. Harry and Merlin were a seamless team when they wanted to be, well familiar with each other for the decades they'd been together before Eggsy'd come along, and it always gave him a not-so-secret thrill when they used that against him. It wasn't like now, where he had full knowledge that with the slightest bit of leverage he could send Jerrold tumbling to the floor, could even go so far as to throw him if he had to, and Sonia? The woman was laughable, drunk and weak as she was, always relying on her husband and his pet goons to protect her.

Part of him wanted to prove it, even if only to push back the deep, dark, jealous tone of his lover's voice whispering in his ear. Instead, he let the other man 'pin' him, grinned crudely and thrust his hips up from beneath him, and called out to Sonia with as lewd an invitation as he could think of. She gasped, her eyes lighting with desire, and Jerrold waved her towards the nightstand lazily without moving from above Eggsy, ordering her to pull out a few 'toys.' It was something of a fight to suppress his eyeroll and grimace as he realized exactly what the couple was intending, but he managed it, waggling his eyebrows in invitation, his voice cheeky as he dared them to do their worst.

As Jerrold promised that oh, they would, the cadence of Merlin's words washed over him once more.

" _When that's done, I'll hold him again, keep him pinned for ye. Think of how pretty he'll be when I've gotten his legs spread, when he's held wide for ye to do with as you please. Think of how he'll quiver, the way he'll gasp and groan when you spread him open slowly, one finger at a time. Ye'll drive him mad with desire, bit by bit, drive out all thought except how much he needs you, how much he needs **us**._ "

Forget the way he'd groan then, Eggsy couldn't bite back a groan _now_ , not when his lover was going on like that, painting him a lurid picture of what waited for him after this mission was over. Well, painting _Harry_ a picture, but for whatever reason, he'd accidentally keyed Eggsy in too, and fuck if the younger knight wasn't thoroughly affected. He'd long since been rock hard from the sound of that voice, the whispers in his ear, and now?

Now, if Jerrold mistook his ardour as desire for the man himself, for his wife, for the press of their bodies together, all the better.

Then Sonia was in the bed beside them, bare flesh laid against his own where Jerrold still held him, and when she'd stripped Eggsy didn't know, nor did he care. As she grinned and stroked the smooth plastic of the strap on she'd retrieved from the nightstand, as Jerrold's took Eggsy's cock firmly in hand, he let his lover's thickened brogue fuel his needy moan. Focused on that deepened voice when Jerrold manhandled him further up the bed, when lube-slick fingers thrust crudely between his legs as he spread them obligingly, shoving roughly against the ring of tight muscle there.

" _How long d'ye think it'll take before he begs? One finger? Two? Three? Maybe he'll last longer than that, till ye've begun to rub against his prostate. You can milk him till he can't stand it, till he's begging for more, an' there won't be a thing he can do to stop you, not while I've got him. It might take awhile, he's too proud to go quickly, but that only makes it all the sweeter when he finally breaks._ "

 _Fuck_ , he wanted that, wanted Harry's teasing touch, Merlin's firm grip, more than he could put into words. Wanted it far more than he wanted Jerrold's hastily thrust thick fingers, twisting him open with no heed for Eggsy's comfort. Wanted his lovers far more than he wanted the cool, unyielding girth of Sonia's strap on.

It was too much, too soon, Jerrold's preparation shoddy and not nearly enough to prevent an edge of pain as his wife forced her cock into him. Eggsy gasped, his mouth falling open as he struggled to adjust to the invasion; not the worst he'd ever had, and there were times he didn't mind a bit of pain, but this wasn't what he craved tonight. He bit the thought back as quickly as he could, sliding his eyes closed as he turned the gasp into one of apparent pleasure.

As if he knew exactly what Eggsy needed in that moment, Merlin's voice came again.

" _That's when we'll know he's ready; when he begs so sweetly. That's when we'll give in, give the lad what he wants so badly. God knows we can never deny him when he's like that- and **he** knows it too, the cheeky little brat._ "

Eggsy choked back a laugh then, disguised it as a moan when Jerrold pulled artlessly at his cock, before the Scotsman continued;

" _He'll be so open, so ready for us, by then. Think about the little sounds he'll make when you finally begin to take him, when you feed him yer prick bit by bit. The way his mouth'll fall open as he forgets his words, forgets how to speak in his pleasure. You'll watch as he shudders, tries to push down to meet you, to take more of you faster, even as I hold him still. I'll kiss away his needy little sounds, reclaim his mouth as you reclaim his arse. After that, it won't be too long before he's begging again, begging you to go faster, harder. We'll make him work for it a little more, make him show us he means it- and then we'll give in again, because even our patience has limits._ "

God, he could just imagine it. He could pretend, under the guise of Merlin's voice, that the thick cock inside him was Harry's. That it was _Harry_ fucking him, the head of him catching his prostate a time or two. Deliberately teasing even as he sped his thrusts, taking him harder, faster. That it was _Merlin's_ fingers pulling at his cock, pinching at his nipples. Merlin's lips and teeth at his throat, biting down bruisingly rough.

" _We'll hold out, then. You'll wait, deliberately, ye won't let yerself go until we see our boy through to the end. He won't last long by that point, not with the way you'd teased him, the way I'd kept a steady hand on him, stroking him through it all. When he comes, it'll be **hard**. He'll cry out, his face slack with it, and you'll feel him as he clenches around ye, tighter than ever. You'll fuck him through it, until he's oversensitive, till he's begging again- and only **then** will ye let go, let yerself come, hard enough ye almost black out at the force of it. An' when ye come back to us, when **he** comes back to us... he'll be ours again, completely. Just as we'll be his. Just as he is **always** ours, and we are **always** his._ "

And it was _that_. It was Merlin's voice in his ear, his whispered words, his _claim_ , that did it. Not Sonia's laughable attempt at fucking him, not Jerrold's unskilled hand wanking him, but _Merlin_ that pushed Eggsy over the edge, crying out wordlessly as he came.

The night didn't end there, not in the least. It went on and on, with the three of them trading places often. Jerrold fucking Eggsy as Eggsy fucked Sonia. Sonia blowing Jerrold as Eggsy ate her out. Jerrold and Eggsy fucking Sonia together. A few other positions and swaps. When his marks had finally fucked themselves out, when they finally collapsed to the bed and all but passed out, Eggsy completed his mission with Merlin's guidance, and then he made his escape back to the plane, where Merlin was stationed and Harry had already returned. After he ascended the stairs and stepped into the plane, and after the doorway was shut tightly behind him, the plane ready to go, Eggsy turned to his lovers with dark eyes and a dark voice and said;

"The two of ya _owe_ me when we get home."

Harry blinked, something like confusion skittering through his arching eyebrows as he asked, "Pardon?"

Merlin smirked and, just before he turned to enter the cockpit, answered; "Don't worry, lad. You're going to get _exactly_ what you think is coming to ye. Just as soon as we've landed, debriefed, and you've been cleared by medical."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
